


Just In Case

by TaraTyler



Series: AvaLance Shots [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Major Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Sara has yet another near death experience and decides she needs to have a talk with Ava





	Just In Case

“Gideon, seal the study off, please. If anyone tries to come in please let them know we will be out in due time, but I require privacy.” Sara said in a serious tone. Her shoulder was held at a horrible incorrect angle despite having been bandaged and put into a sling. Ava was suddenly concerned for a multitude of reasons. Sara Lance never wanted to sit down and have a serious conversation like this.

“Yes, Captain Lance. As you wish.” the computer responded and the doors audibly clicked shut. Sara went one step further and pulled the curtains closed so no one would be able to see in, before leaning back against the desk. Ava hesitantly took a seat as Sara poured them both two fingers of whatever bourbon had been left by Rip at the desk.

Sara wore a soft looking off-white sweater, worn-in jeans and light brown ankle boots in what seemed like pretty standard casual wear for the ship’s captain. Her hair was a bit more limp than usual and Ava thought she looked as though she hadn’t been sleeping well, if at all, lately. Her concern turned to worry. The White Canary had always seemed unbreakable, though not infallible by any means.

“Sara, what’s wrong? On the phone you made it sound like an emergency and you’re starting to scare me a little.” Ava said, accepting the glass and draining it on the spot. Sara did the same. “Is this a professional conversation or a girlfriend conversation?”

“Mostly a girlfriend conversation, though there is a little of the professional in there as well. You and the crew of this timeship are the vast majority of my family… pretty much the _only_ family I have left. This is something I have been considering telling you for a while, but I wanted to wait until we were really serious, and then the timing was always wrong. Today, though, I almost died… once again.” Sara said heavily, staring down at her boots instead of meeting Ava’s gaze. “You’ve read my file. You know I have died before and been brought back. You know a little of how that has affected me.”

Ava sat up a bit straighter. She knew what conversation they were having now. Ava even had fake memories of having had a similar though a bit less complicated version of this talk with her fake parents. When you worked a job along these lines, there was always a chance that you wouldn’t make it home again. The Waverider was Sara’s home and Ava was touched to know she was considered a part of her family.it.

“If I were to die again,” Sara began when Ava didn’t interrupt, break anything or look away. “I don’t want to be brought back or held here. I’ve had more than my allotted time. Let me go and be at peace. I know that it will be hard and some of the others might not want to accept that, but I am honestly okay with going easy on into that good night.”

Ava brushed tears away as they escaped, but she continued to listen to what Sara had to say. She sat patiently, if stiffly and was completely attentive. Ava hated the mere idea of losing Sara to absolutely anything, but this wasn’t about what Ava needed. It was one of the most mature moments she had ever witnessed Sara have and it was clear this had been weighing heavily on the other woman’s heart. Ava kind of still wanted Sara to joke about something anyway.

“As you wish.” Ava replied simply, though her voice was hoarse. “Are there any other specifics you would like to go over with me? Do you have a video or anything in writing?”

Going into this conversation, Sara had no idea of what to expect. Ava was one of the most ‘by-the-book’ people she had ever met, but the taller blonde also had a protective and stubborn streak a mile wide. She was not at all surprised her respectful manner, but Sara had also never seen someone restrain such a massive amount of raw emotion before. Ava looked as though she were hanging on by a thread. “We can go over all of that later.” Sara brushed it off. “I’m more thinking you could use a cuddle break or to just go to bed. I kind of just unloaded a lot onto you out of seemingly nowhere.”

“It wasn’t out of nowhere for you, though. I am very glad to know that you know I am here for you. Honestly, I need to put more thought into my own wishes going forward.” Ava finally relaxed her hands, not having realized they were white-knuckled on the chair arms. She focused for a moment on regulating her breathing before gesturing for Sara to join her in her lap. Ava buried her face in Sara’s uninjured shoulder for a while, disguising quiet tears.


End file.
